


陈助理干嘛这样（农橘/ABO/中）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	陈助理干嘛这样（农橘/ABO/中）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*ABO设定*⚠️有车预警*

————

//、12//

陈助理以为林主管会立马抽身走人。

不过他确实抽身起来了，但却没有走人，而是单手将自己与陈立农的内裤都给拉下，还背对着陈立农又重新坐好。

他用甘油涂满怒张的性器，接着两腿并拢把它夹住，一手撑着椅子边沿，一手覆上自己的下体揉捏起来：“那就……速战速决吧。”

发泄欲望是人最原始的本能，别说此刻下体被人给夹住，就单看平日里冷峻的上司现在正坐在自己身上，陈立农的小兄弟便更加争气的胀大了一圈。

“陈助理的下面好大……”林主管回头看向身后的人，嗓音如同两腿间的甘油那般黏腻绵柔。

耳侧喷来灼热的气息，似乎带着股芳甜的气味，让陈立农禁不住释放出自己的信息素，上前扣住了他的下颚亲吻起来。

好甜。

口腔内都是若有似无的甜度，但具体说不上是什么东西的甜味，也许是林彦俊独一无二的甜。陈助理一边舔咬着林主管的双唇，一边在暗自猜想后下了结论。

整个空间里很快充满了青柠薄荷的清爽甜味，是身后那个让人又喜欢又讨厌的ALPHA的味道。

林彦俊夹着那根火热，腰身微微用力一抬间，双臀便严丝合缝的擦着它贴紧后穴。

他想要……想要陈助理的大肉棒肏进后面狠狠的蹂躏自己，想要扣住自己胸前的那只手再恶一些的碾揉凸起的肉粒，最好能换个姿势，用这张含住自己舌头的嘴舔弄轻咬它们……

林彦俊一边幻想一边环住自己悄然挺立的性器加速撸动。

两人情迷意乱的喘息压在窄小的更衣室里，可ALPHA异于常人的性器并不满足，它似乎跟自己的主人一样调皮，三不五时的滑出林彦俊的两腿间，用紫红的前端顶着紧致的穴口。

若不是林彦俊此刻夹紧了双腿紧绷住了身体，只怕那根狡猾的凶器早就伺机顶入。

“林、林主管……”陈立农突然一手卡住林彦俊的腰身，一手扶着紫红的前端在那对圆翘软肉缝隙里来回摩擦，“不如……我打电话给秦司长……”

“不行。”

林彦俊拨开不安份的手，扶着底下的大家伙重新塞回两腿间夹住：“还有五分钟噢……快点射出来。”

“很难诶……”陈立农又憋屈又无奈，明明小兄弟告诉他刚蹭到了一摊水渍，怎么搞的好像、好像他单方面想插进去一样。

好像真的没有想射出来的意思，林彦俊低头看向两腿间，怒挺胀大的凶器前端正抵在他握住自家兄弟的手背上。

所以说ALPHA很烦，体力好精力又好。

他抿了抿唇，起身跪在陈立农的两腿间。

“不、不要。”尚存着一丝理智的陈助理向后挪了几寸，但很快椅背就贴到了尽头板子上，“很脏的……”

陈立农并不熟悉这方面的知识，鬼知道甘油能不能食用？而且平日里的强势上司居然用双腿替自己腿交，这是他想都不敢想的事情。

可林彦俊并没有听对方的话，一手握住眼前那根烫热的性器，启唇含住顶端。

他又不会吞下去，笨死了……不过好大啊，顶到喉咙便引来一阵想干呕的欲望。

//、13//

最后陈立农还是没有射出来，林彦俊只能换上陈立农的衣服顺道找蔡徐坤借了瓶漱口水才离开。

不过这是他第一次替人腿交，也第一次替人口交。

这么多第一次交给这个烦人的助理，在开车去见秦司长的路上，他闻到身上陈立农的衣服传来的中性香，久久无法平静掀起波澜万丈的心情。

“林彦俊你完蛋了。”

他一边摆动方向盘转向驶入下一个街道，一边喃喃自语道：“上班时间居然跟自己的助理做这些事情，你以后还怎么好意思教训那些下属认真工作？”

冷静，冷静，一定要冷静！

林彦俊强压下躁动不安的情绪，见完秦司长后也懒得再回公司加班，便索性驱车回到家里。

残留在肉体上的甘油令他很不舒服，明明之前在更衣间里还是很好的情趣辅助品，现在反而让他的洁癖症跟强迫症瞬间爆发，迫使他钻入浴室洗了整整两个小时的澡。

瘫在客厅的沙发上发呆不知多久，窗外的景色很快昏暗，连同屋内的景致也一同变的看不清。

他叹了口气，将自己从空虚的内心世界拽回，可刚集中精神不到半分钟，陈立农的名字便立马在手机屏幕上亮起。

“什么事？”林彦俊努力让自己的语气听起来没那么有温度。

“可以麻烦跟楼下的保安说一声吗？我是来送衣服的。”

陈立农将手机转给了公寓大堂内的保安，林彦俊简单说了两句后挂断电话，接着起身打开客厅天花板上的吊灯。

屋内瞬间变得亮堂，他转头看向一旁的电视柜，玻璃壁面反射出的倒影正穿着居家服，戴着眼镜，柔顺的头发不似平日公司里那般打理有型。

大约除了家人与朋友外，还没有其他外人见过林彦俊这副居家的模样。

陈立农敲开门后的反应如他想象中那般吃惊，那人稍稍一怔，随后回神挂上微笑，将手里的袋子递了过来：“我找Justin借的衣服后就翘班走了，你的西装跟衬衫是在店里洗干净的。”

“谢谢。”林彦俊接过袋子，惯性拿出衣服想检查一下有没有被熨皱，“刚熨好的？”还有一丝温度在上面。

“是啊。”陈立农点点头，嘴角不自觉弯出大大的弧度，“所以我提前翘班的事，可以一笔勾销吗？”

检查了一遍西装无任何褶皱，林彦俊这才抬头笑道：“不可以，请你明天下班后把翘掉的时间都补回来。”

“那……还可以请我进屋喝杯水吗？”

挡在门口的人好像并没有请自己进去的意思，陈立农便厚着脸皮提出了这个请求：“一来一回跑的很累，我有点口渴了。”实习期间爸爸没有给自己配车，他也懒得找妈妈告状，只好每天认命的坐地铁或者出租车上下班。

林彦俊闻言犹豫了几秒，拦住入口的身子稍稍一侧。可陈立农刚要踏进去又被挡了回来。

“陈助理。”他一手抱着西装一手抠紧大门边沿，目光略过对方炙烫的视线落在走道墙上，“下午在实验楼里的事……”

“现在是下班时间，这里也不是公司。”陈立农打断了他的话，“你可以叫我的名字。”

“陈助理，我想你误会了。”

//、14//

“陈助理，我想你误会了。”

林彦俊深呼吸一口气，抬眼看向陈立农：“我的助理是需要二十四小时随时待命的工作，你没有下班时间。”

“好。”

眼前穿着居家服的甜软BETA让他忍不住想揽进怀里亲一亲，但被拦在门外的ALPHA仍耐着性子乖巧应下。

“还有，下午在实验……”突然被打断，林彦俊一时忘了原先想好的说辞，鼓起的劲儿瞬间泄走一半，“……算了，你要喝什么？”

“矿泉水，谢谢。”

“站这里等我。”

林彦俊转身走了几步回头去瞄，体型高大的陈助理安静的站在原地双手插兜的望着他。

很乖。

他满意的回头，顺手将手里的西装放在沙发背上，然后转移方向钻进了厨房。

冰箱冷藏室里的矿泉水还剩三瓶，他刚关上柜门，便听见客厅里同时传来一下关门声。

接着是赤脚踩上木质地板的声音，他僵在原地看过去，原本该乖乖站在门口等自己的陈立农很快出现在视野里。

“……你、你干嘛？”

陈立农大步而来，林彦俊刚问完就被对方抱进怀里堵住了嘴唇。

一股青柠薄荷的味道闯入鼻腔……

这家伙又再释放信息素呢？！

他侧头避开突然袭来的亲吻，又推了推移到颈窝处的脑袋，假装不悦的道：“陈助理，请你放开我……就算你释放再多的信息素也是没用的。”他又不是OMEGA！

“林彦俊。”陈助理突然叫了他的全名，他微微一怔，颈窝处的脑袋又再次移到面前，贴着他的嘴唇低沉诱惑着：“不要怀其他人的孩子好不好？”

“你、你在说什么？”讲什么屁话？谁要怀孩子了？

“……对不起，我一想到你要给别人生孩子就很难过。”

陈立农有些委屈的撅了噘嘴，鼻尖磨蹭着鼻尖似在讨好，模样像极了即将被主人抛弃的小奶狗，“你可不可以怀我的孩子？我也可以的。”

哈？ALPHA的本质果然都是播种机……天下的乌鸦一般黑。

“你真的想让我怀你的孩子吗？”可惜，如果没有‘第三性别’第二代研发方案的诞生，哪个ALPHA会蠢到让一个BETA替自己生孩子？

林彦俊主动亲上陈立农的嘴唇，嘴角勾出一抹淡笑。

那就让这家伙死心吧。

//、15//

男性BETA很难怀上孩子，没有服用第二代‘第三性别’的男性BETA就更难怀上孩子了。

谁不知道呢？况且第二代‘第三性别’正在进行三期临床试验，但就算成功了，林彦俊也不会服用这个药物。

他之所以主动的向蔡徐坤提出‘第三性别’的研发方案，并不是因为对前任念念不忘，而是很单纯的，因为这件事让他有所启发罢了。

说认真的，他对前任的感情早在五年前被抹杀的一干二净，只是前任对他的伤害犹如在完美的艺术品上给了致命一刀。

完美从此也不再完美。

林彦俊什么都好，从小到大接收着身边所有人的赞美与夸奖，他无法想象有人会因为自己是BETA而放弃自己，就算当年自己分化成BETA时也没有过这种既失落又挫败的强烈自卑感。

虽然这种自卑感早就被克服，他仍然很介意ALPHA拿怀孩子的事要求自己。

这是一种羞辱与赤裸裸的歧视。

羞辱BETA无法像OMEGA那样做他们的生育机器，歧视BETA这种普遍的第二性别是全世界最无用的性别。

可他也曾短暂的期待过陈立农可能会不同……怎么会不同呢？

眼前的小奶狗当即变身成了小狼狗。

陈立农托着他的双腿放在腰侧，将他轻轻松松的抱进了卧室的床上，居高临下的压着他。

“你想我给你生几个？”林彦俊边笑边解开小狼狗的外套扣子。

“你想生几个？”小狼狗舔了舔他的脖颈，拉起宽松的居家服，舌尖顺着喉结一路漫步到胸口的红果上轻咬起来。

“生一个足球队好不好？”他环住在胸口作乱的脑袋，眼里的清冷没有被ALPHA给看到。

陈立农并未察觉到这句话的真假，只当是对方在行情事时的甜言蜜语，“只要你生的起……我就养得起。”

“陈助理的嘴真甜。”

“林主管确定现在还要叫我陈助理吗？”

小狼狗不满的咬上林彦俊的下唇，接着侵入口腔内含住香甜软滑的舌头一阵火热缠绵，这才稍稍解气了一点，凑在耳边低沉道：“不想叫名字的话……也可以叫我老公。”

老？公？

他闻言轻笑出声，架在腰侧的双腿圈住陈立农的腰身笑道：“那……老公，快点让我怀上你的宝宝吧。”

淦！陈立农差点骂出脏话。

冷峻上司此刻挤出两粒醉人的酒窝，又睁着一双好看澄清的双眼说出这番色情的话……

实在太诱人了！他的小兄弟已经迫不及待的昂然抬头，准备好大战三百回合了！

//、16//

化身小狼狗的ALPHA做足了前戏，这让林彦俊有些始料未及。

ALPHA一向爱用信息素引诱OMEGA发情，接着再一口吞下，毫无半点怜惜。

这也许是因为OMEGA天生就是与ALPHA最配适度的性别，而普通的BETA不仅没有这些性别上的优势，就连性爱方面更需要借助一些道具……比如陈立农手里的那瓶润滑剂。

他还未开口说什么，这家伙便自觉的刹车开始翻起床头柜里的东西。

他与前任有过几次这样的经验，但很奇怪的是，陈立农的前戏技巧甚至不如前任，可他的后穴居然诡异的分泌出液体，这让沾着润滑剂探入扩张的陈立农惊喜不已。

“你湿了？”

小狼狗的两根指头顺利挤进肠壁，畅通的在里面打着旋儿，没想到自己笨拙的前戏居然能让这位冷峻上司化成一潭温水。

是啊，湿了，还不止这一次，下午的时候就湿了。

陈立农抽出手指，将润滑剂放回抽屉，指尖碰到了一旁的避孕套，忍不住再次确认道：“……那我真的不带套咯？”

后穴的空虚感瞬间倾巢袭来，林彦俊趴在床上咬住下唇，被情欲与自我厌恶折磨到微微蹙眉。

操，真啰嗦，快点插进来啊，趁老子还没后悔前！不过他没有讲出口，只是狠狠的瞪向陈立农，伸手将人拽过来。

ALPHA硕大的性器很快顶入穴口，才挤入前端，林彦俊便痛的揪起床单瞬间反悔了。

早在下午的时候他就知道陈立农的小兄弟很大了，他用双腿跟口腔领教过，但当它真正的插入身体后又是另一番毁天灭地的观感——会不会、会不会太大了点？有没有可能把他的内脏都给捅坏？

“轻、轻点啊哈……老公轻点……”

身后灼热的性器刺入勉强进去半截，林彦俊跪在床上，侧头看着陈立农用双手掰开自己的臀瓣，便努力放松身体，配合着一同吞纳进退两难的巨物。

“疼吗？”陈立农忍到的额上冒出汗珠，捏住两坨软肉的手掌轻轻揉捏起来。

废话，当然疼啊，混蛋。

“……啊不、不疼。”因为还很爽。

五年前跟前任那几次屈指可数的床事只觉得疼痛不堪，可现在这种又痛又爽的感觉是怎么回事？

“老婆真的咬的好紧噢。”陈立农居然还能笑出来，“是不是很喜欢老公的大肉棒？”

不过一边流汗操他一边笑着说骚话的小狼狗好诱人，林彦俊抬头轻‘嗯’一声，伸手勾住陈立农的脖子献上自己的双唇，“……喜欢老公的大肉棒，想要给老公生宝宝。”

//、17//

他真的有那么一瞬间想给这个ALPHA生孩子。

被操射两次后，陈立农那家伙仍是精神奕奕的在他体内横冲直撞着，他们换了好几个姿势，直到炙烫的前端顶入他的生殖腔内。

另一种异样快感瞬间浸透全身，彷如触电那般，在短短几秒内从头至脚麻了几遍，使林彦俊整个身体都酥软掉。

“啊啊啊哈老公——！”

一直在压抑着喘息的他骤然尖叫起来，双脚更是紧紧缠住他的小狼狗，十指深深陷入其后背，没了半点往日矜持沉稳的理智，“呃快、操我，快……射给我呃啊啊唔……”

体力旺盛的小狼狗闻言便情不自禁的在体内成结，充血的球状海绵体死死卡在前列腺处：“老公的东西……只给老婆你一个人。”小狼狗边说边啃咬着。

猛烈的双重快感袭来，林彦俊除了呼吸与淫叫外再也讲不出一个字。

又是一顿猛操过后，陈立农终于依依不舍的将滚热的体液射出。

这是生殖腔内第一次接受到ALPHA的种子，林彦俊紧紧抱住他的小狼狗，身体禁不住发出一阵颤抖，喉间也挤压出一截截破碎的音节，然后满足的阖上了双眼。

体内的性器似乎没有软化的痕迹，陈立农仍埋在紧致的甬道内。他边亲吻着林彦俊额边的细汗，边柔声笑道：“我听网上的人说，射进去后再缓两分钟拿出来可以提高怀孕的几率。”

渐渐找回一丝理智的林彦俊听到这话突然哼笑一声，抬起双脚沉住陈立农的臀部，将他们之间的相连处紧紧贴合：“如果网上的话能相信，那我们干嘛研发‘第三性别’？”

“是啊。”陈立农傻笑了几声，一吻落在林彦俊的唇角边，“其实我只是舍不得离开你。”

“……”他没有回应这个亲吻，只是抬手摸到枕边的腕表道：“两分钟了。”说完便松开双腿，起身一把推开了陈立农，也顺道将折腾了自己快两个小时的大兄弟一并推离。

“放心吧，你已经射在生殖腔里了。”他捡起散落在床上的衣服缓缓套上，“你学过生理课，应该知道只要射进那个地方就只等着看天意了。”而且生理课还教过，ALPHA的标记对BETA无效。

“彦俊……”对方莫名冷却的态度让陈立农有些不解。

“陈助理，你想做的都已经做了。”林彦俊又恢复成了往日那个冷静理智的自己，“穿上衣服离开吧。”

“我们……”

“我们怎么？”他穿好衣服，回头看向抱着衣服的陈立农。

别以为只有ALPHA才可以拔吊无情，其实真正适合拔吊无情这个设定的，只有普通又无用的男BETA——因为男BETA既不会被信息素给控制，也不容易怀孕生孩子。

而陈立农在脑子里构想了一万种可能潜在的剧情，最后他在‘林彦俊不喜欢他’跟‘林彦俊只是想借种生孩子’这两种剧情里跌落谷底：“……我知道了。”

//、18//

林彦俊把陈立农借给自己的西装洗净熨好后还给了对方。

后者垂着一双无辜的狗狗眼接过袋子，又黯然神伤的离开办公室，让林彦俊的心理仿佛有种自己是渣男的错觉。

下班后，难得跟朋友聚餐，蔡徐坤却发现这位认识的朋友似乎有点精神不振，跟他说话都心不在焉的接不上话题。

“你……是不是跟陈立农……”蔡徐坤想到了前几天的某件事，“在一起了啊？”

“什么？”‘陈立农’这三个字瞬间唤回林彦俊的注意力。

“嘁，果然。”一提‘陈立农’就马上有反应，蔡徐坤扬起唇角，放下手中的刀叉贴上椅背笑道：“那次你们来实验楼复查，我取完资料路过更衣间进去拿东西，听到你跟陈立农在里面鬼鬼祟祟的……你应该要谢谢我，如果不是我出去的时候锁了密码锁，只怕会有更多人知道你们的奸情。”

哈……林彦俊轻笑出声，难怪离开更衣间的时候会多需要开一道密码锁：“我跟他没什么，最多……最多算是一夜情？”

“什么一夜情？我跟你认识这么久还不知道你不玩一夜情？”蔡徐坤皱了皱眉怪笑起来，“都空窗了五年也没见你去约过炮……啊，我知道了。”

“嗯？”又知道什么了？林彦俊抬眼看过去。

“我知道你为什么一直不肯跟那个人复合了，因为陈立农，对不对？”

“当然不是。”林彦俊轻轻叹出一口气，“我不会跟陈立农在一起的。”

“为什么？他条件很好啊，能甩你那个前任十条街。”

“你不懂……我不会跟ALPHA交往。”林彦俊摇了摇头，移到唇边的酒杯很快顿住，“而且陈立农跟那个人一样，不仅是ALPHA也是家里的独子，他们都一样。”

蔡徐坤抿了抿唇，身体探向桌子轻声劝慰道：“彦俊，其实‘第三性别’第二代已经注册研发成功，你不用再在意当年的事情。”

“我不会为了任何人吃药生孩子。”

这是底线，他是一个独立体，并不是谁的生育机器，更没有义务为谁生孩子。

所以那些因为他不能生孩子而抛弃自己的人，或是强迫自己必须给对方生孩子的人，都没有一个值得留恋。

“……就算有‘第三性别’的存在，我也绝不会生孩子。”

林彦俊单手撑着脸颊，想起了那晚自己在陈立农的身下说的那番羞耻话语，不知怎么，鼻头竟莫名酸胀起来。

陈立农，一个死都不肯吃药为你们陈家怀宝宝的普通BETA，就算会断子绝孙……你也肯要吗？

他只是想让对方死心吗？

也许更想让自己死心吧。

//、19//

一切都像什么也没发生那样，陈立农老老实实的做着林主管的助理。

上班时间都无异常，只有下班回到家里，他将自己关在房间，桌上的那一摞厚厚的书籍一页都看不进去。

ALPHA被拒绝几乎是不可能会发生的事情，范丞丞听到陈立农轻描淡写的说了句‘失恋了’，便连着几天打来电话约他出去嗨皮。

“兄弟，天涯何处无芳草啊？”范丞丞做出危险示范，边开车边打着电话安慰死党，“就咱们这个条件的ALPHA，那一招手不就一堆OMEGA贴过来了？”

“他是BETA。”陈立农强调了重点。

虽然林彦俊正在服用OMEGA性别激素的药物，但那只是帮助BETA提高受孕几率的辅助品，并不会改变一个人的第二性别。

“行行行，BETA也好OMEGA也好，老子一个ALPHA都想给你做媳妇了，总之你快出来，我给你安排一个好局，地址过会儿发给你，再敢不来……我就骗你爸说你上了我！”

范丞丞的威胁起了作用，这位发小开起玩笑来连亲姐都敢得罪，陈立农不敢想象对方真跟他爸胡说八道一通后会有什么样的后果。

隔了半小时发过来的地址是陈立农没去过的地方，他溜到地下车库，选了辆爸爸许久不开的车子奔向目的地。

不出意外的，他照着导航来到了一家酒吧。这家酒吧意外的干净——没有混合交错的信息素，警示标志随处可见，角落各地摆有镇定香氛，入门口还有几台租用充电隔离环的机器。

用范丞丞的话来说，这里就是既规范安全又寡淡无趣的娱乐场所。他在吧台找到这位转性的发小，而发小的右手手腕还佩戴着一个充电式隔离环。

“你发烧了？”陈立农稀奇的拽起范丞丞的右手。镜面上的红色数字显示已佩戴了二十三分钟。

“你才发烧了。”范丞丞抽回右手，打了响指想酒保要了两杯黑方，“我这不是为了安慰你吗？你喜欢BETA，哥哥就带你来钓BETA啊……我打听过了，这家酒吧是BETA最多的地方。”

陈立农瞬间哭笑不得：“哥，我开车来的，不喝酒。”

“你知不知道来酒吧不喝酒就跟去洗手间不解手一样无耻？”

“你的比喻能不能正常一点？”

“OK，OK。”范丞丞闻言点头，“那……来酒吧不喝酒就跟有OMEGA不泡去泡BETA一样无耻，行了吧？”

“神经病……”陈立农懒得反驳，转身向酒保要了一杯柠檬水。

“拜托，小老弟，你在国外的时候明明有交往OMEGA，现在一回国就突然说‘我被一个BETA拒绝了’，咱俩谁有病你心里没点数吗？”

范丞丞背靠着吧台，视线时不时看向酒吧入口处：“不过就算你有病，哥哥们也不会嫌弃你，等会王子异会带他的几个BETA朋友过来，条件都很不错，喜欢哪个只管开口，我们一定会帮你的。”

“你说安排了一个好局，就是相亲局啊？”

陈立农放下手里的柠檬水，接着拍了拍发小的肩膀，起身准备离开，“我还是回去看书吧。”

“喂！陈立农！”范丞丞从椅子上一跃而起，用胳膊一把勒住死党的脖子向后拖：“不准走啊，那些BETA都是为了你才约出来的，你走了我跟王子异怎么办？！”

吧台两人正在打闹间，王子异自酒吧大门方向出现：“农农！丞丞，你们在干什么？”

“这家伙想开溜！”范丞丞松开了手臂，歪了歪身子看向王子异的身后，“你的朋友……”

“噢，给你们介绍一下，这位是我半个月前认识的朋友。”王子异往旁边挪了几步，开始介绍起身后的几位朋友，“蔡徐坤。”

蔡、蔡徐坤？

陈立农正在弯腰咳嗽，听见这个熟悉的名字立马直起身体看过去。

不止是蔡徐坤，连黄明昊也在：“嗨，好巧啊。”

//、20//

“原来你们都在天衡上班？”

几个人寻了张大台子坐下，王子异得知陈立农与自己的两位BETA朋友都认识后，略微吃惊的张大了双眼，“这么有缘？”

“还有更有缘的……”蔡徐坤望着陈立农意味不明的笑了出声：“我还约了我另一个朋友……哪里晓得ALPHA居然会往BETA酒吧跑……”后半句说的含糊不清，除了他自己，没人听到。

不过陈立农听到了前半句，他自然而然的联想到了林彦俊：“林主管也要来吗？”

蔡徐坤点点头又叹了口气，心想这真是太有缘了，简直就是孽缘啊。林彦俊上一秒还在强调说‘不会跟陈立农在一起’，而下一秒，他就会被命运给带到陈立农身边。

“对啊，他本来可以跟我们一起来的，不过在半路遇到了他的……”

黄明昊刚遇见传说中的‘林主管前任’，兴冲冲的说到一半却被蔡徐坤给捂住了嘴。

范丞丞推了一把陈立农，凑近一些小声问道：“什么主管？你上司要来？”

他没有回答，而是起身说去趟洗手间，然后选择了尿遁。

能避则避吧，上班期间他还可以专业的扮演陈助理这个角色，但在公司之外的下班时间，他就很难把控自己的情绪与心情。

平时面对林彦俊就隐忍的够辛苦了，现在都下班了，干嘛为难自己呢？

陈立农藏在人群中离开了酒吧，刚找到停在路边的车子，就看见一个熟悉的身影与另一个男人站在车门旁拉扯着。

“我知道你还喜欢我，也知道你还恨我。”

男人将林彦俊逼至车门，不依不饶的拦下去路：“可我都忏悔过了，你就不能原谅我吗？”

“你是不是该去看医生治一治你的妄想症？”林彦俊也不慌，靠着车门双臂环胸冷冷的回道，“要我说多少遍你才能听得懂国语？”

“我妄想症？我们从大学就认识了，你是什么性格我还不知道吗？你一向不服输也不会示弱，我知道当时我提出分手对你打击很大，所以你在天衡做那个什么‘第三性别’，不就是最好的证明吗？”

男人的话里提及了‘第三性别’，在陈立农脑内诸多被拒绝的猜想里，瞬间又多了一出‘对旧爱念念不忘’的剧情，且正确率也许高达百分之九十九点九九九。

所以啊……林彦俊真的不喜欢他，从头到尾都不喜欢。

陈立农只觉得心里堵得慌，难受的快要呼吸不上来。“对不起，麻烦让一让。”可再难受也要面对，他上前拉开了拦住林彦俊的男人，指了指他们身后的车子，“我的车。”

林彦俊的眼神在见到陈立农后明显有了一丝变化，但又很快一闪而过。他绕到一旁，一言不发的看着陈立农打开了车门。

“不好意思。”男人后退了几步，道歉完又立马转身看向林彦俊，“彦俊……我们找个地方好好谈谈吧？去我那里行吗？”

“……”林彦俊将视线移到前任身上，他刚想开口拒绝，只听见刚坐上驾驶座的陈立农突然起身走了过来。

“打扰一下。”

他冲男人笑着点点头，接着伸手拽过林彦俊的手腕绕过车头打开副驾驶的门，将人往里面塞去，动作一气呵成没有半分拖泥带水。

“你谁啊？想干什么？！”

男人追了上来，想要打开副驾驶的车门却被陈立农的一阵怪力推到打了个趔趄。

“陈助理。”林彦俊按下车窗，稍稍探出头瞥向脚跟不稳的前任，“不要闹事。”

//、21//

林彦俊以为陈立农会送他回自己家，但明显现在这条路并不通向自己住的那栋公寓。

再三确认车外的街景十分陌生后，他很平静的望着前方问道：“你要带我去哪里？”

“兜风。”

简单明了的两个字，陈立农不再作答，周身冰冷的气场冻到林彦俊怀疑他是不是被自己给附身了。

车子一路开往城市最高处，沿着飞群山山路车道蜿蜒至山顶，直到车头差点撞上护栏，陈立农这才一脚踩住刹车。他差点难过到想跟林彦俊同归于尽。

“……每天送花的人，是不是他？”陈立农突然问道。

车内没有开灯，只有车外的雾灯笔直照着前方山下夜景。林彦俊眼睛也没眨的盯着前方，轻声答道：“嗯。”

“所以那晚……你在骗我？”

骗他说想怀他的孩子，其实根本就没有想过。

“我没有骗你，是你自己骗自己。”林彦俊偏过头，想到那晚从头到尾就是陈立农在说他想要怀孩子，“事实证明，还是OMEGA比较适合你们ALPHA。”

“……我从没有觉得自己适合哪个性别。”

陈立农顺着雾灯看向前方如梦如幻的景致，冷冽的神情渐渐得以舒缓：“在我进公司之前，我就见过你。可能你不知道，但我觉得……我很欣赏你，我爸爸也很欣赏你。”

“谢谢。”这种夸赞的话听得多了，林彦俊并没有往心里去，却还是礼貌性的道了声谢谢。

“我以为我的欣赏应该跟他的欣赏一样，直到我发现……”

发现他欣赏的林主管在偷偷服用帮助BETA提高受孕几率的药物，那一瞬间他就想，这么优秀又冷傲的BETA，是为了谁才肯甘愿牺牲一切去做志愿者？

如果是他就好了……

林彦俊还在等着下文，半顷后仍没有等到，他便轻咳一声想提醒陈立农继续说下去。

“林彦俊。”陈立农突然回头看向他，目光真挚，“你忘了他好不好？”

“……你也觉得，我提出‘第三性别’的研发方案是为了他？”

“是不是都好，我不在乎。”

“那你在乎什么？”

“我、我在乎你……”

//、22//

“我、我在乎你……”

突如其来的表白让林彦俊早就做好心理建设的内心霎时倾塌，他吸了吸鼻子侧头看向窗外，眼眶不知为什么莫名泛红。

他最近每天都睡不好，那晚跟陈立农躺过的床单被反复丢进洗衣机里最后又拿了出来。之前还想，干脆连衣服也不要还给陈立农吧，留个纪念也不错，但又觉得上司霸着下属的衣服太没分寸，这才鼓动身上的每块肌肉将那套衣服洗干净熨好还给了陈立农。

……这个白痴，都说了没结果还要表白！

“谢谢。”谢谢你在乎我。

但为了陈立农着想，他还是觉得OMEGA最适合对方这种家大业大又是独生ALPHA的家庭。

“林彦俊……”陈立农并不满意这个答复，转身时却被林彦俊拽住了衣领堵住了嘴唇。

他摸到座椅下的按钮放低了驾驶座，又伸手拔掉车钥匙，弯身挪到了陈立农的大腿上：“你知道BETA不会被信息素影响，也是炮友的最佳选择，所以作为报答，我就让你再爽一次。”

其实都是借口，就算明知道自己不适合陈立农，他还是想在判死刑前多放纵一回。

谁不喜欢这个ALPHA呢？就连一向讨厌ALPHA的林彦俊也抵挡不住，他还真是……小看了陈助理的魅力。

“我、我不是这个意思……”

陈立农试图推开小腹处正在解自己皮带的那双手，“我没有想跟你做炮友！”

“有区别吗？”林彦俊甩开被钳制住的双手，反问道。

都一样啊，就算真的交往了，到最后还不是因为同一个原因而分手，落到一个无名无分的下场。这跟炮友有区别吗？

“当然有区别。”陈立农探起身子按住他的肩膀：“我是想做你孩子的爸爸。”

哈哈哈，太好笑了吧？还在做梦呢？最近的ALPHA们是不是都集体丢掉大脑了？

“OK，你想生几个就生几个。”林彦俊哼笑了几声，拨开肩上的双手，继续低头开始解皮带，“别废话了，做吧。”

拉下拉链，他伸手扯下陈立农的内裤边沿，早就肿胀的凶器便立即蹦出视野。靠，光看一眼他就觉得底下开始湿了，也不知道是他有毒还是陈立农有毒。

“我、我车里没有润滑剂……”

还未进化成小狼狗的陈立农有些害羞起来，他还记得那晚充分的前戏跟扩张，也没能让自己的小兄弟太过顺利的进入。

“我都不怕，你怕什么？”林彦俊解开自己的裤子，拽过陈立农扶着车窗的手覆在下体鼓起的一包，“干脆你摸摸它，看它会不会给你一点润滑剂？”

“好、好……”

ALPHA乖巧的掏出他的性器，用一双宽厚的大掌温柔圈住，小心翼翼的撸动起来。

这模样像极了幼稚园的小朋友刚拿到一样新玩具，充满了探知与渴求，林彦俊禁不住心底一软，双臂环住陈立农的脖子，在小朋友乖巧的侧脸洒下一路细吻。

 

 

 

 

*TBC


End file.
